headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
| running time = 113 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $11,000,000 IMDB; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982); Business | gross revenue = $97,000,000 IMDB; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982); Business | preceded by = Star Trek: The Motion Picture | followed by = Star Trek III: The Search for Spock }} Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is an American film of the science fiction and action/adventure genres. It is the second installment in the Star Trek feature film franchise, following 1979's Star Trek: The Motion Picture. It precedes the third film in the series Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and is a sequal to the 1967 episode of the original series called "Space Seed". The film was directed by Nicholas Meyer and written and produced by Harve Bennett as well as Jack B. Sowards and Samuel A. Peeples. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on June 4th, 1982. Cast Production * Production on Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan began on November 11th, 1981. Principal photography concluded on January 28th, 1982. It was shot in studio in San Francisco, California. Notes & Trivia * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is a sequel to the season one episode of the original Star Trek series, "Space Seed". It is the first film to ever produce a sequel to a specific episode of a TV series. Producer Harve Bennett selected "Space Seed" as the most viable episode from which to cultivate a sequel. * Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry served on the film as a production consultant only. Paramount Pictures did not want Roddenberry to executive produce citing diffulties with the production of Star Trek: The Motion Picture that resulted in numerous delays. Harve Bennett was chosen to replace Roddenberry in this capacity. * Composer James Horner makes a cameo appearance as an ''Enterprise'' training officer. * Despite the fact that Judson Earney Scott's agent pushed to get him beginning title credits for the film, he in fact went entirely uncredited in the role of Joachim - Khan's right-hand man. Bloopers * In one scene, Khan says to Chekov in a threatening manner, "I never forget a face". He is obviously referencing events from "Space Seed", but for the fact that Pavel Chekov was not in that episode. It is possible that their previous encounter with one another could have taken place behind the scenes. What else have they done? * Director Nicholas Meyer also directs Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. * Judson Earney Scott, who plays Joachim Weiss, is also known for playing the lead role of super-powered alien do-gooder Bennu of the Golden Light in the short-lived ABC television series The Phoenix. * Deney Terrio, who has an uncredited role as one of Khan's crewmen, is best known as being the host of Dance Fever, a couples dancing competition that ran from 1979 to 1985. See also External Links * * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan at Wikipedia * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan at Memory Alpha * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan at Memory Beta * References ---- Category:1982/Films Category:June, 1982/Films Category:2nd installments Category:Sequels Category:Paramount Pictures